


Day 21: Begging

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [21]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Genderbending, Milking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Suckers, fem! Galo, fem! Lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Lio has been torturing Galo past the point of words. That doesn't mean she can't plead with her eyes.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Day 21: Begging

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3WDHiP)

**Author's Note:**

> OH LOOK More tiddies.  
> Can you tell I'm really digging lesbian GaloLio?


End file.
